


Dozing Support

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy bois, every day is entobi day if you're not a coward, this was for entobi day but i never had a chance to get around to it!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Here he finds himself hurt but patched up and in a familiar room.





	Dozing Support

Consciousness slowly finds its way back to him. He fights against it, wanting to remain in this peaceful slumber. Awakening is, unfortunately, painful. There's a stinging sensation on his cheek. A hand life and is placed against it. Skin is met with a bandage and his tongue clicks.

Tobitaka begins to open his eyes, attempting to force his body to sit up. He finds himself unable to. His body tenses, feeling the need to be on self defense mode. The feeling drops when he sees why his movements were restricted.

Even with blurry vision, he can tell another body was on top of his own. It took a few moments for his vision to adjust and make out who it was. Resting upon him was none other than Endou Mamoru. He had an arm around the defender, face pressing against his chest, body half lying on top of his while the rest was on the bed. Unlike him, he was asleep, snoring.

The ex-delinquent's mind tries to find the story of how he ended up with him. His gaze shifts around the room, figuring out where he was. This was definitely not his home. It wasn't as empty, but it was definitely more decorative with soccer equipment. There was that old picture of Endou's grandfather on the nearby table. A few other pictures and a trophy set by it. It was definitely Endou's room.

A groan is let out as he rubs his head. He attempts to move his other hand, but finds it captured underneath the boy's weight. Tobitaka falls silent, a quiet sight let out as his gaze falls upon the sleeping boy. A small smile eases its way onto his face.

He recalls having a bad run in earlier. Someone wanting to pick a fight with him, nothing new. It was a fight he tried to avoid, but couldn't. And on his way home, he ran into Endou. Unable to throw in a simple, "I'm fine," he was dragged to the boy's home to patch up the small, fresh injuries. Tobitaka tries to protest and leave, not wanting Endou to fuss over him so much.

In the end, he just couldn't get the words out. He could have barked at the other, simple brushed his hands away and walked out. But, he felt tired, nearly dozing off during the time Endou was placing bandages on him. He guessed he really did fall asleep, though was unsure why Endou had done the same.

Eyes try to find their way around the room, searching for a sense of time. Reading the clock, he could tell it was later in the day- evening. It had been a nap, taken for only a couple of hours he'd guess. He should be leaving soon.

"Endou…?" Tobitaka breathes out his name, quietly and in surprise as he finds the boy stirring. His captain lets out sleepy yawn, eyes not fully open as he looks towards him.

"Tobitaka…" Endou mumbles the name, coming out in an almost slur. "Are you…okay?"

The boy blinks, unsure why he's surprised at his concerned comment. Guess he'd forgotten how kind this soccer idiot could be even in his tired state.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Endou lets out a tired cheer with a goofy grin on his face. It lacks the same energy as when he's awake, but it warms his heart nevertheless.

"That's amazing…!" A short chuckle is let out before his head drops back onto the defender's chest. Tobitaka stares, waiting for the other to move. Instead, he's met with snoring once again.

He'd laugh if he wasn't so drained and didn't want to disturb the other's sleep. Tobitaka lets his head fall back, rest against the comforting pillow. He thinks that this is just like Endou. To wake up, voice his concerns, and then fall right back asleep.

His gaze returns to the sleeping boy. His thoughts fall silent. Maybe he could stay like this for a while longer.


End file.
